


The Ocean of Space, Hoshi's Love

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: The ebb and tide pulling at Malcolm and Hoshi. (08/26/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written for the 2005 Entficathon, answer to Rodloxâ€™s story 1 request Malcolm/Hoshi ocean, desert, horse, but in the order of Ocean, Horse, Desert.  


* * *

Salt air prickling at his nose  
     Long black hair smelling of moonlight and roses  
Sour tang of seaweed on his tongue  
     Sweetness of her teasing smile to his soul  
Ocean air filling his lungs and throat  
     Images of her filling his mind and heart  
Thundering waves deafening him  
     Gentle laughter in his ears delighting him  
Ocean waves eroding his defences  
     She slips past his shields with soft touches

Mercilessly the tide pulls him under  
     Miraculously her friendship lifts him up

The ocean tugs at him ceaselessly  
     Brief lingering touches of a delicate hand  
The sea rushes over him suddenly  
      She drifts into his life gradually  
Bitterly cold water engulfs him   
     Her constant presence wraps around him  
Fear as the ocean closes around him  
     Comfort and peace as she embraces him  
Water taunting him with its caress  
     Her thumb tantalizing him with its touch

The waters drag him under  
     She lifts his spirits with her every smile  
The waves dash him to pieces  
     A few kind words from her make him whole  
Hope fades as the ocean closes around him  
     Joy blazes as she wraps her arms around him  
The ocean has always been merciless  
     She glows with compassion and friendship  
The siren call of the sea draws him  
     The womanâ€™s whisper entices him toward her  
Ocean of space promising adventure  
     Brown eyes of woman promising hearth and home

The undertow pulling him down  
     Her allure drawing him to her

Space spreading out before him  
     Her standing there at his door with arms folded   
Darkness of space a vision of severe beauty  
     He smiles to see her blushing so prettily  
Spaceâ€™s laughter pointing to his insignificance  
     Her suppressed giggles making him feel like a hero  
Endless cold black beautifully deadly  
     Shimmering black of hair enticingly beautiful  
Sparkles of starlight glimmering bright  
     Glinting light in eyes warming him thoroughly

The ocean pulls him under  
     Her love lifts him up

Formless space closing around him  
     Soft curves of a womanâ€™s body in his arms  
Unimaginable cold strength in spaceâ€™s grip  
     Delicate, surprising strength in her strong spirit  
Light of solar system promising life  
     Light of his Starâ€™s eyes bringing life to his heart  
Feeling lost in spaceâ€™s grip  
     Finding home in the loose grasp of her hand  
Hope fading as space swallows him  
     Joy blossoming as she kisses his cheek

The ocean closes over him  
     She helps him loosen up

Unceasing darkness  
     Glimmer of light  
Faint hope taken from him  
     Vivid faith in him offered by her  
Gasp of breath  
     Scent of perfume  
Sudden pain  
     Gentle comfort  
As space brings him life  
     As love pierces his heart

The ocean tears down his defences  
     She sneaks past his shields

Tantalizing allure of space  
     Fading next to her  
Love of the mysteries in space  
     Usurped by love of her  
The challenge of exploration  
     Sweeter with her by his side  
Their route guided by the stars  
     His lifeâ€™s path guided by his Star  
The journey made with Beloved  
     With his Hoshi by his side.


End file.
